THE JEALOUS IKUTO
by sexyanimegurl
Summary: amu is late for skool and meets up wit tadase who tells her to tells her to go to the park after teir Guardians meeting, she is on her way when she runs into Ikuto! Ikuto reminds her of wat happened last night hehe X3 .........read on to find out XD


THE JEALOUS IKUTO

"Damn! I'm late for school! It's all because of that pervy, cosplay-cat Ikuto…" Amu complained while running to the school's gate.

_Hmmm…I _wonder_ what that Ikuto is up to now… _ Amu thought.

_(flash back time! XD)_

"_Tadase has fallen for you…hunh?" Ikuto said as he was glomping amu._

"_T-that's none of your business! Ikuto…your going to be a senior in high school soon right? Don't you have someone…you like?" Amu asked as she stroked his hair with her hand._

"_I do…you…" Ikuto replied._

_(Flash back over ____)_

Amu blushed than shook her head in realization.

_He was sick when he said that…no way he could be serious….he always teases me…_

Amu ran in the class room and sat in her seat. Tadase walked over to her.

"Hinamori-san. Good morning ." Tadase said as he smiled.

"T-Tadase-kun! Good morning!" Amu replied blushing furiously.

"We have a meeting today after class, kay?" Tadase said as he walked away(still smileing)

"K-Kay!"

Amu gazed at Tadase as he sat at his desk. _"The prince is so cute today!" _Amu thought to herself.

Then Tadase's chara popped up in front of her. "Daydreaming about Tadase….hunh?"

Amu blushed. "No, No!" Amu lied.

"mhm…anyway…Tadase wants to tell you something after the meeting…go to the park, okay?" Kiseki fanished.

"un…" Amu mumbled.

"_I wonder what Tadase-kun wants to tell me…"_ Amu thought.

After class, she was on her way to the meeting, when Ikuto appeared in front of her. (along with Yoru X3)

"Yo…" Ikuto said with a smirk.

"Ikuto….why are you doing here?!" Amu asked.

"No reason…" Ikuto replied while walking toward Amu.

"uhh… I have to go to a Guardian meeting! So go away…" Amu said as she walked passed Ikuto.

"……still hangin around with that Kiddy King, Tadase…?" Ikuto said with an almost saddened expression.

" Hunh…?" Amu turned around. Before Amu can say anything else, Ikuto held Amu in his arms. He tightly glomped Amu. "…!"

"Don't be with Tadase….quit the guardians…." Ikuto mumbled as he held Amu tighter.

"Hunh, hunh!?" Amu was confused.

"Remember last night?" Ikuto whispered in Amu's ear.

"……un……" Amu mumbled. "…..but u were sick….."

"hmm?" Ikuto was confused.

" You were sick….so u really didn't mean what u said….right? You were just teasing me, right? Like always..." Amu said as she turned her head to Ikuto. Ikuto was shocked for a moment. He let go of Amu, grabbed her sholders, and turned her around to face him.

Amu then noticed his saddened expression.

_Wait….what the…?_

"…..I wasn't sick…everything I said to you last night was true…..I love you…." Ikuto said as he leaned his head toward Amu's.

Amu was frozen.

_No…Way…._

Ikuto's lips touched hers. Amu just stood there not knowing what to do. She just let him kiss her.

_Ikuto…_

Ikuto finished the kiss. Amu blushed furiously…

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!!"

Amu and Ikuto noticed Tadase running their way.

Amu blushed when she saw Tadase. Ikuto looked at Amu and noticed she was blushing for Tadase. Ikuto had an angered expression.

Tadase came to Amu's side and when into a battle position. Ikuto was pissed.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!! What did you do to Hinamori-san?!" Tadase barked.

Ikuto turned his angered expression into a smirk.

"…….we kissed……" Ikuto replied.

Tadase was shock and mad at the same time. Amu looked at Tadase, she was saddened that Ikuto said that to Tadase. Then she turned to Ikuto.

" Ikuto!! Stop telling lies!" Amu yelled. Ikuto was shocked. Tadase character changed and started to attack.

"Holy Crown!!" Tadase yelled.

Ikuto dodged, then fled.

"Tadase-kun!" Amu shout.

"Hinamori-san, come with me…" Tadase said.

"….un…." Amu mumbled.

Tadase took her hand and ran…

(meanwhile…)

Ikuto is laying up on a tree somewhere.

"Ikuto? Whats wrong?" Yoru asked in concern.

"…….."

Ikuto was thinking of what Amu said. Ikuto was hurt. Then he thought about Tadase. Ikuto turned mad.

"ikuto?" Yoru said.

Ikuto jumped down from the tree and started walking with his hands in his pockets. He couldn't stop thinking about Amu.

"Ikuto? If your upset about what Amu said, and that Tadase came between you two, why don't you steal Amu away from him? Make her yours?" Yoru explained.

Ikuto flicked Yoru's head and continued to walk. He thought about what Yoru said.

_Why don't I just steal her away….?_

(Meanwhile)

Tadase lead her to the park and they when behind a tree so no one can see them. Tadase then had a saddened expression.

"Tadase-kun, what's wrong?" Amu asked concerned.

"Hinamori-san…" Tadase said with a sad but cute expression on his face. "Do you….like Ikuto…?"

Amu paused. Then she blushed.

"No, No! No way! Why?" Amu proclaimed.

Tadase smiled a little and said, "Oh, that's good….what Ikuto said made me a bit angry…."

(amu's flashback)

…_..We kissed……._

(end of Flashback)

"Oh, what Ikuto said was a lie! A big lie! Don't listen to him! The one I like is…!" Amu yelled, then she paused realizing what she was about to say.

Tadase was confused, then he grabbed for Amu's hand.

"Hinamori-san, I…."

(Meanwhile)

Ikuto walk to the park. He was still thinking about Amu and what she said.

(Ikuto's Flashback)

……_We kissed….._

_Ikuto!! Don't tell lies!_

(end of ikutos flashback)

"hmph…" Ikuto sighs

"Ikuto look!" Yoru says pointing to a tree.

Ikuto saw a pink head of hair behind the tree.

_Amu?_ Ikuto thought.

Then he saw Tadase with her. He was shocked and furious at the same time. He slowly tried to get closer to hear wat they were talking about.

(meanwhile)

"Hinamori-san, I…" Tadase said with a confident expression.

Amu blushed furiously…

"Tadase-kun…" Amu mumbled.

"I, Is it….ok for me to…..love you?" Tadase said as he tightly clenched her hand.

Amu stood frozen, she couldn't believe what she'd heard. Her heart was beating rapidly….

"……yes……its ok…." Amu mumbled.

Tadase blushes furioulsly. Then leans toward her…

"Hinamori-san…." Tadase says as he puckers his lips.

Amu leans in towards him and puckers her lips….

Then suddenly….

Amu pulled back by two arms that held her. It was Ikuto.

"I-Ikuto?!" Amu said shockingly.

"Ikuto!!" Tadase said with anger.

"…." Ikuto stood silent with a furious expression. He held Amu tightly…

Amu blushed. She looked back at him and said, "What are you doin here?! Let me go!"

Ikuto tilted his head down, hugging her tightly.

"…..she…..is mine……." Ikuto mumbled.

Amu froze. Tadase was shocked and angered.

"Ikuto….! You….!" Tadase angerly said as he character changed. "Holy Crown!!"

Ikuto dodged while carrying Amu in his arms. They fled.

"IKUTO! AMU!!" Tadase yelled while they vanished.

(meanwhile…)

"Ikuto!! Where are u taking me?! Hey!" Amu barked while trying to escape.

"…...to my place…." Ikuto said while hoping from building to building.

When they got to Ikuto's house, Ikuto carried Amu upstairs to his room. Amu is still trying to escape…

Ikuto lays amu on his bed.

"Ikuto! Why did you take me here!? Why were you spying on Tadase-kun and me?! "Amu questioned as she sat up on his bed.

"………" Ikuto turned away from her. His back was facing her.

"Tell me!!" Amu yelled.

Ikuto suddenly turned around , grabbed both of her hands and pinned her down on his bed.

"….Amu…." Ikuto whispered.

Amu was frozen on his bed. Her heart was beat rapidly…then she closed her eyes scared to find out what was going to happen…

"…..i love you….." Ikuto whispered.

Amu opened her eyes. Ikuto pressed his lips against hers. Amu stood still. She felt like her heart was about to burst right out of her. Ikuto pulled away then hugged her tightly.

"….Stay by my side…..not Tadase's…..i will always protect you….i love you…." Ikuto whispered into Amu's ear.

Amu was flustered, her face turn bright red. Her heart was beating fast and she felt like she had butterflies in her tummy.

_Why…..do I feel this way?...do I…….am I ……_

"…….I will always protect you……hold you….love you….don't fall for Tadase…..fall for me…..i love you…!" Ikuto whispered sweetly to her.

Ikuto let go of Amu and stood up. "….I'll take you home now…."

Suddenly Amu stood up and hugged Ikuto tightly. Ikuto was shocked for a moment. Ikuto turned to face to Amu, who, suddenly kissed him. For 2 minutes, they stood there in that position. Amu then pulled away and hugged Ikuto again.

"…..Let…..me stay at your house tonight…." Amu mumbled.

Ikuto smiled and replied, "…..yes….."

The end…


End file.
